


8. Take My Seat

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec goes to visit Magnus's loft after training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8. Take My Seat

Magnus stood as Alec walked through the door of the loft’s living room, a smile lighting up his face at the sight of his shadowhunter boyfriend. Who was looking around blearily before his eyes focused on Magnus.

The warlock’s smile softened as Alec grinned, his eyes glowing happily.

“Good afternoon, Alexander. Surprise to see you here.” He teased as the younger boy took a step to meet the warlock halfway.

“Hiya Mags.” Magnus walked the rest of the way forwards when the shadowhunter just stood there with his arms held out, palms up, beckoning the shorter man forwards without words.

“Everything okay, darling?” Magnus asked as he took hold of Alec’s hands and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

“Yeah, Izzy sent me away after I almost hit her with a throwing knife in training.”

Magnus chuckled and pressed a soft kiss onto Alec’s lips before replying.

“You do seem a bit tired, I’ll admit.”

“Mhmm, maybe just a little.” Alec mumbled, looking into the warlock’s unglamoured eyes.

“Come on, take my seat and I’ll make some hot chocolate. Sound good?” Magnus suggested.

“Whatever you want, Mags.” Alec untangled himself from Magnus and collapsed onto the sofa where the warlock had just been sitting with a book, which the shadowhunter now moved onto the coffee table before curling around one of the cushions.

Magnus stood and watched his boyfriend make himself comfortable on the small sofa despite his ridiculous height. It struck him how similar him and Chairman were when tired. Magnus felt himself smiling and knew that he was definitely a goner for the man in front of him, but he was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Guardian_Rose
> 
> Thanks for reading, any and all comments welcome!  
> Prompt suggestions welcome as well!


End file.
